In telecommunications networks, connections are established between components or nodes in the network. In particular, connections are established between user equipment (UE), such as mobile communication devices, and base station (eNodeB) components, at least in part over a wireless interface.
Wireless connections are particularly vulnerable to interception and potentially hostile third parties may attempt to obtain information from communications transmitted over these connections. Communication over the wireless connections is secured using an agreed algorithm. The algorithm to use for communication over a particular connection is agreed between the parties to the connection, such as the eNodeB and UE components, when the connection is established.
Connections may be established when a UE connects to an eNodeB in an attachment process, for example when a mobile device is switched on, or when a UE transfers from one eNodeB to a different eNodeB in the network in a handover process.
During attachment or handover, the eNodeB to which the UE is connecting determines the security capabilities of the UE. Based on this information and its own security capabilities, the eNodeB selects and defines the security algorithm for traffic on the connection. However, this requires a high level of trust of the eNodeB component by the network and by the connecting user, which may be problematic particularly for a roaming user. Selection of an inappropriate or weak security algorithm by the eNodeB may lead to poor security for a connecting user and may provide a point of weakness in the security of the network as a whole.